Nacimos para amarnos
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: Un amor eterno que causa mas sufrimientos que alegrias... y aun asi, Seiya quiere luchar por él ¿que hacer cuando dos personas nacen para amarse pero es un imposible?


_Holis! Esta es mi segunda historia, se la dedico a mi gran amiga **"Indo"**, este angel de la guarda cumple su promesa, espero estar haciendo bien mi trabajo, jiji, muchos besitos y espero que sigas bien. Ya todas las lindas chicas que conoci en el foro._

_Las letras en cursiva son recuerdos._

_las letras normales son en el presente._

_Ahora si, espero que les guste._

_**Nacimos para Amarnos**_

Puedo escuchar la música que suena anunciando tu llegada, giro lentamente y te veo… caminas hacia donde me encuentro… clavas tus hermosos celestes en mis ojos, y no puedo evitar el estremecimiento que me recorre por completo.

Estas tan hermosa como siempre, como nunca… el vestido blanco que llega hasta tus tobillos, resaltando cada una de las curvas de tu cuerpo, ese escote tan propio de ti, sin enseñar demasiado y sin embargo enloquecedor, como tú… has cambiado tu peinado para esta ocasión tan especial, lo tienes recogido por completo con algunos rulos traviesos que invitan a tocarlos, y la tiara…

Aun recuerdo esa tiara, te la regale en tu cumpleaños numero 15…

_Habíamos caminado tanto buscando el vestido perfecto para ti, pero no encontrabas ninguno que fuera de tu agrado… ninguno que te quedara a la perfección, hasta que lo viste__ en la ultima tienda que visitaríamos antes de darnos por vencidos, y estaba allí… esperándote… Te veías como una diosa bajada desde el cielo que nos honraba con su presencia._

Como ahora…

_Dabas __círculos, mientras reías de felicidad, cuando te detuviste de repente, asustándome… la mirada fija en algún punto de la tienda. La vendedora se acerco con algo en las manos, algo que hacia que tus ojos brillaran mas que el mismo sol. Lo coloco en tu cabello y giraste hacia el espejo sin darme tiempo a ver que era…_

_Te __ví asentir varias veces y decir que era perfecto, pero no podías tenerlo…_

_Me acerque movido por la curiosidad y la ansiedad que me causaba no saber que era lo que querías, pero no podías tener… y la ví… tan perfecta como tú… hecho para una princesa, para ti…_

_Con la gran delicadeza que siempre te caracterizo la rechazaste, y sentí que era mi deber, regalártela, pero seria una sorpresa._

_La guarde hasta el día de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tu rostro al verla entre tus manos era algo que no tenia precio… todos los sacrificios que hice para comprártela, no valían nada comparados con tu expresión en ese momento…_

A mi lado, _él _se remueve ansioso, aun más que yo, y eso no me agrada.

Me sorprendió la manera en la que rápidamente te hiciste su amiga y más aun como empezaste a salir con él…

_Lo conociste en tu cumpleaños, era un amigo de mi hermano Taiki._

_Empezaron a verse, primero eran salidas de amigos, eso me decías. Pero luego se tornaron en algo mas, yo lo supe desde el mismo momento en que sucedió, los encontré esa tarde en una heladería, entre a saludarte y evitaste mi mirada, como si te sintieras avergonzada. Y lo estabas._

_Sentí__ como si mil dagas se incrustaran en corazón cuando él me lo dijo, pero quería escucharlo de ti, de tus labios… necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que tu me lo dijeras, aun tenia la esperanza de que fuera solo una broma, una broma de mal gusto._

_Pero no fue así. _

_Cuando asentiste tan lentamente, sin mirarme, como si supieras que en ese preciso momento las dagas desaparecían para dejar mi corazón hecho mil pedazos… juraría que escuche el momento exacto en el que se quebró, y apostaría todo a que tu también lo hiciste…_

_Desde entonces algo cambio entre nosotros, aun era tú confidente, tu cómplice en tantas cosas, pero siempre evitabas hablarme de él. Y era algo que yo agradecía._

_Siempre que él llegaba yo me iba, no __podía soportar ver como otro hombre besaba tus labios._

Tu padre luce nervioso, como no estarlo si esta a punto de entregar a _"su niña", _tu también estas nerviosa, pero por motivos diferentes… la sonrisa que adorna que adorna tu rostro, desaparecen por un segundo, nadie lo ha notado, solo yo… sigo tu mirada y la veo…

Kakyu…

_Una ocasión que fue diferente. Él no llego solo, sino que trajo a una pelirroja consigo._

_Ella se presento diciendo que eran amigos de la infancia, y que lo había oído hablar tanto de ti, que quiso conocerte._

_Pero en cuanto fijo sus ojos en mi supe que algo cambiaria._

Sentada con ojos llorosos, te observa y luego me mira.

_Empezaste a llamarme, organizando citas dobles. Ella __quería conocerme mejor, dijiste. Y yo accedí, porque tú me lo pedías._

_Ví__ su interés en mi desde el principio, y trate de no darle falsas esperanzas, pero en cuanto me pediste que le diera una oportunidad supe que estaba perdido, jamás te negaría nada, así que accedí._

_Dos años aguante, por ti, porque me lo __pedías. Me pedías que fuera paciente, porque ella me amaba. Y yo lo hice._

La tristeza que es tan evidente en ella, oprime mi corazón por un segundo, y luego recuerdo lo que te hizo… lo que nos hizo.

_Aquella vez sus celos __habían llegado demasiado lejos, no recuerdo bien ni cual fue el motivo, ni que le grite, solo me recuerdo saliendo furioso de su casa._

_Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Taiki, así que pase a buscarte, como cada año, para que vayamos juntos._

_Me invitaste a pasar y ví que no había nadie en tu casa. Tu mirada seria me advirtió que algo no andaba bien._

__ Kakyu hablo con migo – tus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa – dice que pelearon._

_Me mantuve en silencio, apretando los puños, porque te había involucrado… era una jugada sucia, todos sabían que yo te escuchaba, que te bajaría el cielo y las estrellas si me lo pidieras, solo por verte sonreír…_

__ Seiya, ella esta muy triste, vuelve con ella, ha empezado a… "imaginar" cosas – te miro confundido, y al parecer lees mi pensamiento – ella cree que hay otra mujer – dices mientras desvías la mirada._

__ ¿Y si la hay? – dije en un arranque de __valentía._

__ ¿Que? – clavaste tus celestes en mis ojos, y sentí como mi __corazón se aceleraba al entender lo que acababa de decir… un debate se abrió en mi interior, decírtelo o no hacerlo, intentar algo mas con tigo y perderte en caso de que no me correspondas o callar y seguir a tu lado por siempre…_

__ ¿Qué pasaría si hay otra mujer? – trataba de ganar tiempo, pero cada segundo estaba mas seguro de querer confesártelo._

_Me miraste titubeante, no esperabas esa respuesta, mordiste tu labio inferior sin saber lo que eso provocaba en mi, desvié mi mirada._

__ ¿Quién es? – tu pregunta me __sorprendió y volví la mirada hacia ti._

__ No quieres saberlo – di media vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí y no complicar mas las cosas – te espero afuera…_

_Pero no pude continuar, sentí tu mano, tu "delicada" mano, sosteniendo mi brazo. Tu piel sobre la mía, quemo como fuego, no aparte el brazo, estaba acostumbrado y me gustaba esa sensación que solo tú podías darme, con solo un roce. Pero al parecer a ti te sorprendió, porque me soltaste rápidamente._

__ Si quiero._

_Sonreí__ de lado ante tu tono titubeante y tus mejillas sonrosadas. Las acaricie con delicadeza, y te sentí temblar bajo mi mano mientras cerrabas los ojos. Nunca podré describirte la sensación que me invadió saber que podía provocar eso en ti. Quería inclinarme y besar tus labios, probarlos por primera vez y guardar el sabor en mi memoria eternamente, pero no podía, jamás haría algo que te llevara a odiarme._

__ ¿La amas? – tu pregunta me tomo por sorpresa_

__ Más que a nada en este mundo._

__ ¿Quién es?_

__ __Tú. - aun no sé que me llevo a contestarte con tanta sinceridad, quizás porque aun tenias los ojos cerrados y mi mano acariciaba tu mejilla o tu aliento que se mezclaba con el mió nublando mis sentidos._

_Abriste los ojos sorprendida, mientras te alejabas de __mí como si hubieses visto un fantasma, y entonces tome conciencia de lo que acababa de decir._

__ Estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te ví, cuando aun eras una pequeña niña en brazos de tu madre y yo solo tenia dos años mas que tu._

__ Pero… esto no puede… tu no puedes… es un error… estas confundido – las palabras __salían de tu boca tan rápido y tan confusas que no entendía lo que decías._

_Te tome por los hombros con firmeza y te obligue a mirarme._

__ Serena, te amo._

__ No, no puedes, eres mí…_

__ Entiende tu, se que esta mal, que no debería, pero te amo, no sabes las cosas que e hecho para remediarlo, para no sentir esto – dije mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho – pero no puedo, no pude y ya no quiero evitarlo. Tu quieres saber porque Kakyu cree que hay otra mujer, es porque la hay, ella siempre lo supo, jamás le dije de quien se trataba, pero siempre supo que mi corazón tenia dueña._

_Estabas a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de una bocina nos sobresalto, y en ese momento Mina apareció en la habitación diciendo que Amy las estaba esperando. _Observe a Mina parada a mi lado sonriente… recuerdo su historia con Yaten y cuanto ha sufrido por su causa.

_Nadie sabe como comenzaron a salir, un __día se llevaban como perros y gatos y al siguiente estaban besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. _

_Se __podía ver el gran amor que se tenían solo con verlos juntos, aunque Yaten nunca fue muy atento ni caballeroso._

_Pero confesarte mis sentimientos trajo consecuencias para todos._

_Esa tarde no volviste a dirigirme la palabra, y durante toda una semana me evitaste. Y__o estaba seguro que ella había oído todo. Porque estuvo a mi lado, sin decirme nada, solo acompañándome._

_Hasta que la noticia llego hasta __mí. Te habías ido. Un viaje de intercambio o algo así, fue tu excusa. Y sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba a mí alrededor, te habías ido y me odiabas, estaba seguro de eso._

_En vacaciones visitabas a tu familia, pero yo me enteraba cuando ya no estabas, y la agonia me consumía, sin verte._

_Tres años tardaste en volver definitivamente, tres años sin saber nada más que lo que me contaban de ti, que no era mucho. Nunca preguntaste por mí, nunca quisiste saber que era de mi vida, como había seguido adelante. Porque lo había hecho._

_Recuerdo el tono de emoción en tu madre… te casabas, en tres meses te casabas y querías hacerlo en tu ciudad natal… y sentí que ya no quedaba nada de mí…_

_Esa noche me ahogue en alcohol, por ti, por mí y por lo que nunca seria, porque un casamiento terminaría con toda esperanza en mí…_

_Así__ me encontró Mina, en ese bar y completamente borracho, cuando la oí sentarse a mi lado espere los gritos de reproche, pero nunca llegaron. La observe y vi que tenia los ojos rojos, había llorado, y una copa entre las manos._

__ Mina, ¿que ocurre?_

__ Yaten me dejo – espere que dijeras algo __más, pero solo conseguí silencio de tu parte._

__ ¿Por qué?_

__ Cree que tengo algo contigo – fue tu seca respuesta y me sentí culpable._

_En todo ese tiempo Mina se __había convertido en mi pilar, aquella que evitaba que cayera, aquella que juntaba cada pedacito de mí y trataba de juntarlo, aquella que cada mañana me obligaba a enfrentar la vida. Nunca pensé que Yaten interpretaría mal las cosas, yo jamás tendría algo con ella, es decir es una mujer muy hermosa, pero yo ya amaba a otra mujer. Te amaba._

Aun lo hago.

_Mina me __contó que desde hacia tiempo Yaten le hacia escenas de celos y peleaban. Pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, había herido su orgullo y puesto en duda su decencia, y ella no lo había soportado._

__ Le dije "Si no __confías en mi entonces no sé que hago contigo", he desperdiciado muchos años de mi vida en un hombre que no es capaz de ver cuanto lo amo – la oí suspirar._

__ Entonces brindemos, por el desamor – le dije levantando mi copa, gesto que ella imito._

_No sé__ cuanto tiempo mas bebimos, solo recuerdo despertar con Mina desnuda en mi cama, y con el dolor de cabeza mas grande de mi vida._

_Ambos acordamos no hablar de ello. Y yo intente hacer recapacitar a Yaten, pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano, no podía dejar de lado su orgullo y pedirle perdón a la mujer que amaba._

_Pero lo peor llego un mes y medio después, Mina __empezó con nauseas y desmayos, la lleve al medico, ambos estábamos tan asustados y mas aun cuando el medico confirmo nuestras sospechas._

__ __¿Qué haremos ahora? – recuerdo la expresión de miedo en su rostro._

__ Lo tendremos, nos haremos cargo._

__ ¿Estas seguro? Estoy tan asustada._

__ Mina – dije mirándole a los ojos – quizás no hayamos concebido a este niño con amor, y quizás no llega en un buen momento, pero él no tiene la culpa de nuestras irresponsabilidades – mi tono de voz estaba cargado de una seguridad que no sentía, pero aun así me hizo sentir mejor y al parecer a ella también – nos haremos cargo juntos._

__ ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? – ella ya sospechaba a donde quería llegar-_

__ Se que esta no es la forma, pero ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

__ ¿Estas seguro que quieres casarte conmigo? Seiya, yo amo a Yaten, y aunque sé que jamás podré perdonarlo por lo que me dijo… eres un hombre maravilloso, y mereces una mujer mejor…_

_Sonreí__ ante sus palabras._

__ Sabes que a la única a la que amo es a "ella"- dolía tanto pronunciar su nombre – y se que esa historia jamás podrá ser. Al igual que la tuya con Yaten… aunque ustedes tienen mas posibilidades de volver a intentarlo. No te pido que me ames, cásate conmigo y tratemos de curar nuestras heridas, quizás no seremos iguales a todos los matrimonios, pero ante todo seremos amigos, nos apoyaremos mutuamente, y si en algún momento Yaten decide dejar su orgullo de lado y luchar por ti, y mas aun si tu decides perdonarlo, ten por seguro que no seré un problema entre ustedes, lo que mas quiero es tu felicidad, te lo mereces._

_Se arrojo a mis brazos presa de las lagrimas mientras un __débil acepto abandonaba sus labios._

Veo como Mina y Yaten encuentran sus miradas, ellas expresan tanto amor y dolor, sin embargo el orgullos les gana y es él quien pierde ese pequeño duelo de miradas.

A mi lado, ansioso, Darien Chiba te espera. Desde hace casi seis años lo he odiado. Sin embargo hoy algo cambió, solo siento pena por él.

_Todos estaban tan sorprendidos cuando les comunicamos que Mina y yo nos __íbamos a casar, y tu madre, tan entusiasta como siempre, propuso la boda doble._

Y tu aun me evitabas, hasta hace algunas horas…

_Estaba frente al espejo peleando con el nudo de la corbata, cuando escuche dos golpes en la puerta._

__ Pase – dije mientras continuaba con mi lucha._

__ Deja que te ayude – un escalofrió recorrió mi columna al reconocer tu voz._

_Te paraste delante de mí y con toda la elegancia de la que eres poseedora empezaste a deshacer el intento de nudo que había logrado._

__ Nunca has podido hacerlo sin mi - una sonrisa se __extendió por tu rostro y yo no pude mas que observarte absorto, mi memoria no te hizo justicia, eras aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba._

_Tu mano rozo mi cuello y se __sintió como fuego. Puse mis manos sobre las tuyas deteniéndote._

__ ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaste, mirando mis ojos._

__ Eso mismo me pregunto yo, te conozco Serena, me has evitado desde que yo… - desvié mi mirada._

_La mirada en tu rostro cuando te enteraste del embarazo de Mina aun continuaba en mi, ví tanta tristeza y decepción. No quería enfadarte de nuevo, y sin embargo necesitaba saber que había cambiado._

_Pero nada me habria preparado para lo que ocurrió después._

_Tus labios se posaron sobre los míos, fue solo un roce y sin embargo me hizo tocar el cielo con las manos, pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció._

_Te __vi punto de abrir la puerta y escapar. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que ocurría, mi cuerpo reacciono, cerrando la puerta antes que lograras escapar._

_Así__, sosteniendo la puerta con un brazo y con el otro acorralando tu cuerpo, la cordura volvió a mí, pero era incapaz de moverme._

_Ambos permanecimos en silencio. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Todo era tan confuso, miles de pensamientos se abrían paso en mi mente, pero el que __más peso tenía, el que más me emocionaba y al mismo tiempo aterraba era el de que tú me correspondías, pero era también el más descabellado…_

__ Mírame – fue lo único que pude pronunciar._

_Necesitaba tantas respuestas, aclarar tantas confusiones en mi cabeza, pero por sobre todo me torturaba no poder saber que pensabas, ni siquiera podía ver tu rostro y buscar en el alguna señal… acaso todo había ocurrido realmente o era solo un juego mas de mi imaginación, no era el primero, y estaba seguro que tampoco seria el ultimo._

_Con una lentitud desesperante empezaste a girar, la piel de tu brazo rozando el mío se sintió tan… ni siquiera tenia palabras para describirlo._

_Cuando estuviste de frente a mi, observe que lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas, pero no podía ver tus ojos, y eso me mataba… sentía que moría lentamente ante la agonía de saber que todo era imaginación mía, e incluso llegue a pensar que fui yo quien te beso y por eso llorabas._

_Con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fueras a desaparecer, tome tu mentón y te obligue a mirarme… vi tantas cosas en tus ojos, tantos sentimientos… angustia, miedo, alegría, arrepentimiento, valentía y finalmente vi un brillo que no supe describir, pero que hizo a mi corazón latir desbocado._

__ ¿Por qué? – fue la __única pregunta que logro abandonar mis labios, necesitaba saber porque – ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo si sabes que te amo?_

_Vi__ como tus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa de mis palabras._

__ Tu no me amas… tu amas a Mina por eso vas a casarte con ella_

__ Mina ama a Yaten… pero el __cometió una estupidez, desconfió de ella y eso es algo que jamás le perdonara – dije respondiendo tu pregunta no formulada – además ella esta embarazada…_

__ Entonces ELLOS deberían casarse…_

_Sonreí__ ante tu convicción, pero con tristeza negué tus palabras._

__ El niño es mío – tu rostro ante esta confesión me hubiera causado gracia de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos._

__ Pero tu dijiste que ella amaba a Yaten – __asentí ante sus palabras – entonces…_

__ Es una larga historia._

__ Tengo tiempo._

__ Yo estaba en un bar bebiendo luego de enterarme que ibas a casarte – bajaste la mirada – y ella llego, enojada, diciendo que habían discutido, ambos bebimos y luego al parecer una cosa llevo a la otra y el resto de la historia puedes imaginártela…_

__ ¿Bebías por mi? – vi tantas cosas en tus ojos que me desconcertaron, entre ellas vi esperanza, ilusión…_

__ Aun no me has respondido… ¿Por qué me besaste?_

__ Yo…yo no lo se… - algo dentro mío me dijo que mentías._

__ Dime la verdad – dije mientras atrapaba aun mas tu cuerpo entre el mío y la puerta._

_Te vi suspirar, tu cercanía cegaba mis sentidos, solo quería besarte, sentir de nuevo la suavidad de tus labios sobre los míos._

__ Yo también te amo – me aleje varios pasos de ti._

_Nunca__ espere oír esas palabras de tus labios, pase mis manos nervioso por mi cabello, porque a pesar de que me emocionaba oírlas, sabia que a partir de ahora nada seria fácil para nosotros, deberíamos enfrentar tantas cosas para estar juntos, pero si estabas a mi lado podría superarlo todo, nada me detendría…_

__ __¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Como paso? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Todo hubiera sido mas fácil- me acerque a ti y te abrace._

_Tu fragancia me embriago por completo, al igual que la felicidad, te amo y tu me amas… tu aliento en mi cuello provoco un nuevo escalofrió…_

_Con extrema lentitud fui separando poco a poco mi rostro del tuyo, necesitaba besarte de nuevo, necesitaba probar tus labios sabiendo que me corresponderías. _

_Y lo hice._

_Quizás__ un poco brusco al principio, pero necesitaba demostrarte todo mi amor en ese beso… y tu me correspondiste, el sabor de tus labios sobre los míos me llevo al cielo, sentí que podía tocarlo con mis manos…_

_De repente un sabor salado invadió nuestro encuentro, me separe de ti observando el camino de lágrimas que corría por tus mejillas, mientras te llevabas una mano a la boca para tapar los sollozos que escapaban sin control de ti. Y me preocupe, algo no andaba bien._

__ ¿Qué ocurre?_

__ Seiya te amo…_

__ Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo también te amo, desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora al fin estaremos juntos… se que será difícil, pero si estamos juntos se que podremos…_

_Vi__ con horror que negabas, mi corazón se estrujo ante este gesto._

__ No estaremos juntos Seiya._

__ ¿Por qué? – Necesitaba una razón, algo que me explicara todo esto - ¿Por qué decirme que me amas si no estaremos juntos?_

__ Nunca funcionaria, mucha gente estaría en contra…_

__ ¿Lo dices por tus padres?_

__ También los tuyos._

__ No me importa, los enfrentaremos… juntos – dije tomando tu mano – y si no lo aceptan huiremos._

__ No huiré, Seiya – dijiste mientras retirabas tus manos de la mía – pase toda mi vida huyendo..._

__ Entonces demuéstrame que ya no quieres huir y lucha por nuestro amor._

_Sonreíste__ con tristeza mientras volvías a negar y rompías mi corazón en mil pedazos._

__ No puedo enfrentarlos, además hay mucha gente que saldría lastimada, entre ellos Darien y Mina._

__ Ella no me ama…_

__ Quizás no, pero ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría al saberse abandonada en el altar? ¿Y más aun con un niño?_

_Tenias __razón no podía abandonar a Mina, ni a mi hijo, y mucho menos a mi familia… todos esperaban tantas cosas de mi y yo los decepcionaría. No podía hacerlo, y te entendí._

Hace tiempo que la ceremonia empezó y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que observarte.

__ Entiendo… tienes __razón._

_Me abrazaste en silencio y te correspondí, sabiendo que seria la última vez que podría tenerte así, tan cerca._

_Me embriague tu aroma, en la suavidad de tu piel y en el calor que provocabas en mí… me embriague de ti._

_Necesitaba probar tus labios… por __última vez. _

_Sentí__ que estaba en el cielo y al mismo tiempo en el infierno cuando nuestro beso se volvió desesperado. Luego disminuí el ritmo pero no la intensidad del beso._

_Grababa con mis manos y mi boca cada parte de ti, te grabe a fuego, al saber que seria la __última vez… nuestra última vez._

La ceremonia finalizo. Todos nuestros amigos, conocidos y familiares aplauden contentos, y yo agonizo. Pero se que es lo correcto.

Antes de subir al auto que me separaría de ti definitivamente, te escucho llamarme y veo como corres hacia mí.

Me abrazas, y por ultima vez siento tu calidez en mis manos, tu aliento en mi cuello vuele a estremecerme, y cuando siento tu aliento en mi oído creo que no puedo contenerme… pero tus palabras provocan en mi grandes cosas, hacen que me detenga.

El frío se apodera de mi cuerpo y descubro que ya no estas en mis brazos, estas con él, en ese otro automóvil, tan lejos.

Es nuestra despedida, tu sabor aun sigue en mi, y se que jamás desaparecerá, al igual que tus palabras, tus ultimas palabras…

Y entonces lo entiendo, fue una broma del destino, somos victimas de su diversión, hacer que nos conozcamos y enamoremos solo para negarnos la felicidad.

Pero seremos felices, tu con él y yo con ella. Porque Mina merece la felicidad y yo se la daré, quizás no la ame y ni ella a mi, pero la haré feliz al igual que a mi hijo.

Porque tu y yo "Nacimos para amarnos… pero no para estar juntos."

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Siempre quise poner eso, jiji, bueno ya en serio, gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de leer esta loca historia que sale de mi imaginacion, y perdon por el final tan triste, yo tambien queria que se quedaran juntos!!! pero simplemente era esto o un final mucho mas tragico, y me quede con este, jiji, muchas se preguntaran que es lo que Serena le dijo al final, pero subire otra historia desde el punto de vista de ella y entonces entenderan...

Espero que me dejen comentarios diciendome que les parecio o si ya me dedico a otra cosa...

Muchos besos y gracias pr leer, poor cierto INDO te avise que era triste!!!!

Con mucho cariño, para todas las Ladys Kou

*** LOYDA ASTRID ***


End file.
